<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Void by WriterSky20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263369">Welcome to the Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSky20/pseuds/WriterSky20'>WriterSky20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis by Rogue, Both canon and storytelling violence, Implied Attempted Sexual Assault, Interns' Investigation, LOTS of violence, M/M, Metaphors by Cielo, Mix of Magnus Archives and Welcome to Night Vale, News, Radio Station and Podcasts, Rogue and Cielo are hosts to a podcasts, Soulmates, Storytelling, The Void is a real place and not a real place, or it might be solemn with a mix of crack, this might be crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSky20/pseuds/WriterSky20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue and Cielo are two hosts of the famous and infamous, yet allusive, podcast, Welcome to the Void, heard from all generations since the 21st Century, in several universes, predominantly the BNHA Universe. They tell stories, make jokes and commentary about those stories, give analysis, news, and spread word about specific things and specific people. The podcast is known for being an urban legend in most universes, yet somehow many people wake up either suddenly dealing with the very problems the Podcast Hosts, who change every generation after 20 years, had warned about or finding their problems solved via the solution the Podcast Hosts had suggested.<br/>Rogue and Cielo know that they are Soulmates and are lovers within the Void Station.<br/>Midoriya Izuku and Sawada Tsunayoshi wake up every so often, with sorrow and pain in their hearts as if they had been severely torn away from someone precious, and don't know why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, First One For All User &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Host Rogue & Host Cielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the chapter with the implied attempted sexual assault, told in a storytelling format so not really explicitly stated until the hosts start commenting on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of static coming from all areas yet still sounding far away echoes in the ears of the listeners.</p><p>The static tapers off to be replaced by the long-recognized intro song of the much-loved podcast, <em>Welcome to the Void</em>.</p><p>The intro fades soon enough to be replaced by Cielo’s narrator voice telling the name of the episode,</p><p>
  <em>“The Hidden Room.”</em>
</p><p>The soft lilting voice of Rogue speaks up, cheerfully saying the podcast hosts introduction lines, “Dusk has fallen and the Void awakens to us all as we sleep in the beds we’ve built for ourselves, hopefully fed and peacefully dreaming the dreams the Void may or may not have willing provided for us.”</p><p>The high and shy yet determined-fueled voice of Cielo picks the intro lines up, tired voice filtering through the mic, “Yet try still do we, here within the Void’s studio, to listen and speak the damning and saving whispers of our unspoken lives to you listeners out there in the hopes of saving, inspiring, and opening the Forgotten Gates to the brave few who may what to step through.”</p><p>Rogue continues, “I’m your host, Rogue.”</p><p>“And I’m your host, Cielo.”</p><p>They both finish together in their narrator voices, <em>“And Welcome to the Void.”</em></p><p>“So, Rogue, what has the Void wished to say today? And by the way, I’m serious when I ask that question as Rogue has not told me a thing.” Cielo turns the stage to their co-host.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you as you are not surprised by anything these days, and I despise that by the way,” a chuckle is their only answer. “Today, actually, is not the Void speaking through either I nor Cielo.”<br/>
“No?”<br/>
“No. Today, Intern Maverick has wished to speak of something she has stumbled upon, something she believes those who follow the Dark Ways of the Void, aka those who keep in ear out in the Underworld, might be interested to hear. So, the Void will speaking through Intern Maverick.”</p><p>“So that is why Maverick is here and not wondering the halls of the Void’s Underworld.”</p><p>The voice of Intern Maverick, suspisciously sounding like a younger Shimura Nana, speaks up. And the listeners of the podcast straighten up for it is rare to hear from the intern who braves the Underworld to feed the Void stories and whispers from that realm.</p><p>“Yes, and I am glad to be back in the safety of the Void’s studio. You all better be happy to hear this Underworld story because this one is one I had to dig into the Archives of the Underworld to reach. I almost got caught by one of that damn Bad Doctor’s experiments. I wish I had killed that asshole when I had the chance.” The last part is muttered, signaling it wasn’t meant to be caught by the mic, so the listeners dutifully ignored the last sentence.</p><p>“Oh? The Archives?” Cielo’s tired voice perks up.</p><p>“Yes, I knew you would like this one, because this one I found was among the stories told about 200 years ago. And, interestingly enough, it doesn’t have to do with the Unspoken himself, but the Unspoken’s brother. And I don’t think he’s heard this one himself, otherwise it wouldn’t’ve been in the Archives but with him.”</p><p>The now-annoyed voice of Rogue is heard, “Ah, great. I just managed to get that bitch’s non-affiliated followers off our backs with Intern Chaos and Chaos-Bringer’s help! Please tell me we don’t have to move again.”</p><p>“Does that guy even listen to our podcast?” - Cielo</p><p>“Probably not, but some of his damned followers most likely do and one of them is probably tied much deeper to him than the Non-Affialiated, so news of the story might reach his ears.” – Rogue</p><p>“…I’ll… go contact Re – Chaos-Bringer and Intern Chaos to get ready to move and untrace our tracks again.” – Cielo</p><p>Intern Maverick bulldozes her way into the conversation, an annoyed tone crossing her otherwise-monotoned yet cheerful voice. “Can I get on with the explanation and story before you guys start with your comments?”</p><p>A unisoned, “Sorry,” is her answer. She huffs but continues, narrator voice slowly taking over as she spins the age-old tale.</p><p>“Like I said, the story was written over 200 years ago and was supposedly written by the Unspoken’s missing but legally dead at the time brother whose name is now lost through the times. Given that Rogue’s podcast name was inspired by this brother, I will be calling him Rogue One or Shoudaime for short. Our story begins in a now-ghost-town village, actually not that far from Musutafu…”</p><p>
  <em>“Very-young-at-the-time Rogue One, who had just run away from his brother for the Void knows how many th time, starving and deeply out of breath, having ran the whole time, arrives in our quaint village at around the time when the light of the Void’s daughter had reached its highest point in the Sky. The village, as it turns out, was filled with religious people, religious people who believed in the existence of Spirits, powerful Spirits capable of bending reality itself who live in a World next door to ours.” </em>
</p><p>C: Huh. It’s kind of like how some of our followers view the Void. A Spirit-like entity, rather than the darkness that covers and consumes all.</p><p>Host Rogue and Intern Maverick hum in acknowledgement, not really wanting to go into such territory, much less comment on it.</p><p>
  <em>“One of the many villagers walking around at the time, spotted Shoudaime and, intentions unknown but Rogue One had tentatively placed ‘possibly out of pity’ in his report, had offered Rogue One food and a room for the night. When Shoudaime tried to refuse and say he must continue on, the man insisted, saying something along the lines of, ‘You have been Spirit-Touched by the Moon Spirit and a Storm is coming. I must take you in, at least for tonight and tomorrow, if we both are to see the next day, for later tonight the Moon’s light will temporarily vanish under clouds, leaving the night in command of the Dark One and his followers.’ Shoudaime then reports he had not understood any of the man’s words that night and only hesitanted even more, beginning to think that the man may be out of his ability to think coherently right now and wanting to get out of there even more for he did not know the man’s intentions and did not want to test his luck. He had been about to reject the man’s offer once more when the man mentioned the Dark One and his followers. Shoudaime, not yet understanding and not yet having learned of the village’s religious tendencies, in his tired and starving state, understandably thought the man had been talking about his brother, the Unspoken, and his entourage which was quickly gaining followers, both those directly involved, indirectly involved, and those who simply followed his ideology. Reminded that he had been running away from his brother and thus should not be anywhere where he can catch him more quickly, he reluctantly accepts the still-given offer. Though he does keep his guard up as he is lead to his house.”</em>
</p><p>R: This is starting to sound vaguely like something horrible is about to happen to Shoudaime.</p><p>I.M.: If the records showing the time this report was made and when this incident happened are correct, he was actually around 14 years old when he found this now-abandoned village and 16 years old when this report was placed within the Archives. That’s a 3-year-difference between the time the incident happened and the time when the report was logged, and given that Rogue One was actually reported missing around when he was around those ages –</p><p>C: Wait, wait, wait. Are we about to hear what had happened to and caused the disappearance of <em>the </em>First Hero and Host of<em> Welcome to the Void</em>?</p><p>I.M.: Well, unfortunately, no. The Unspoken finds him and brings him home only a few days after the events of this report.</p><p>C: Damn it.</p><p>R: Maybe next time.</p><p>I.M.: Hell no, there is not going to be a next time! I am not going back into those Archives!</p><p>A pleading starts up and is cut from the audio as static fills the space then is once again replaced by Maverick’s narrator voice.</p><p>
  <em>“The man, as he cooks something up for Rogue, explains to him exactly what this village is about. He explains that the village is religious, that they actually view Quirked people, then called Meta Humans, as being Spirit-Touched or Blessed by one of the Spirits and that they are to be respected and or revered depending on the Spirit who had touched the Meta Human. The village was basically a safe haven for the Meta Humans, a place where Humans and Meta Humans could interact peacefully and coexist together with a few Metas being treated as something otherworldly. For Shoudaime, who wanted the Quirkless and Quirked to live peacefully together and coexist with equal rights, the village was like a dream come true, a glimpse into a future that he has always dreamed about. Yet, there was something off about the village that he couldn’t describe, an electric and alive feeling to the very air that had nothing to do with the storm now raging outside.”</em>
</p><p>R: Oof.</p><p>C: It’s never good when people start talking about how off a situation or a room or a person or whatever felt in these stories – or hell, even in real life.</p><p>R: It’s especially disconcerting when you have that indescribable but there ‘off’ feeling in real life, because then you have to question, ‘am I about to be murdered and become one of those unsolved crime stories? Or is an I’m in no danger but I should still keep a wary eye out. OR is this an Something supernatural or strange is going on and it’s possible that I’m about to be traumatized by something I can’t even explain.’</p><p>They all audibly shudder.</p><p>I.M.: Those poor people whose answers to those questions is the third option – ‘Something supernatural or strange is going on’. They aren’t even going to be able to talk about such a traumatizing experience without getting laughed out by even a professional therapist.</p><p>C: Yeah, and then they end up on podcasts like these and either have their traumatizing experience brushed off, laughed at, critiqued, or taken so seriously the listeners and even occasionally the hosts have to crack jokes about it just so that the ‘off’ feeling they get simply for believing your story goes away.</p><p>R: You know… I’m pretty sure the only reason Unspoken possibly doesn’t know about this story is because the Unspoken would have burned the village down to the ground if he learned about whatever experience Shoudaime went through while there.</p><p>C: It’s a good thing we’re telling it now because that village doesn’t exist on even the maps. There’s only one map I’ve found that actually has it and it is 200 years old.</p><p>R: Really?</p><p>I.M.: It’s a ghost town now but the story actually explains why that is.</p><p>
  <em>“When asked why he called him Spirit-Touched, the man explained that you aren’t going to find the village on a single map, not even the forest that surrounds the village, even the mountain that faces the eastern side of the village is rarely put on maps. Because the village and the surrounding area is protected by the Spirits. Only those who are Spirit-Touched, grew up in the village, or whom the Spirits feel need the village’s protection can enter and exit, those who aren’t the above things get lost in the forest and the mountains and die within those places only for someone to find them miles away from the village’s forest.”</em>
</p><p>R &amp; C: Freaky, creepy things but still nice things. A little bit strange and a little bit dark, well loved stories, but still, dear listeners,</p><p>R, C, I.M.: Beware the Dark.</p><p>A little bit of laughter sounds to lighten the mood.</p><p>C: Seriously though, don’t go wandering through the woods, alone, without a map or a trail to follow.</p><p>R: Otherwise, you’ll find yourself missing or dead.</p><p>I.M.: We warned you.</p><p>
  <em>“Shoudaime, of course, desperately wanted to leave after that. Because he knows that his brother would simply take that as a challenge and find and burn the poor village to the ground. But the storm was coming down hard and he knew he would only get sick…er. Sicker. If he tried to brave it. His asthmatic lungs were still screaming in rage and pain at him for his probably-hours-long running, and he knows that only his 2 years-worth (at the time) of running away had stopped him from passing out. The food the maybe-kind stranger had given him would hopefully hold him over long enough for the running away he would be doing the next day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“After eating, the stranger gave him permission to wander the house while he cleaned up, for the storm made it too dangerous to risk using anything but the bare minimum of electricity around the old house.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rogue One reports that the house, seemingly pretty tiny and old from the outside, was much bigger than he initially thought. An hour of wandering the first floor had passed by the time he finally found the stairs to the second floor. By that time, he was too tired to continue exploring and simply wished to find the guest bedroom the questionably-kind stranger had pointed out to him earlier. Unlike the hour it took him to find the stairs, it took him little more than a minute to climb up the stairs and reach the bedroom provided to him. Within seconds of his body hitting the bed, he was knocked out and asleep. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He woke up at about 4:30 am to a strange noise coming from a door in his borrowed bedroom. A door his paranoid mind, developed from years of dealing with his mischievous and often paranoid brother, swore up and down his ancestors’ graves had not been there when the stranger showed him this room. Rogue One had sat up and stared at the door where the strange noise came from and wondered if his brother had somehow managed to find him after all, despite this place supposedly being viciously protected by Spirits. Then his tired mind caught up with him and he remembered that a. if it had been his brother, he would not have hesitated in coming through the door, picking Rogue One up, and taking him home even if he wasn’t awake; b. his brother didn’t have a Quirk or any followers with a Quirk that could open or create doors anywhere; and c. this entire village including the house he was in was an impossible place, with impossible beings he previously had thought non-existent.”</em>
</p><p>C: I mean… if I had found that village when it was still active and full of people, I’d probably question my beliefs as to whether or not Spirits and strange eldritch-like beings exist too.</p><p>R: You know, if this story hadn’t have come from the Unspoken’s brother himself, the non-Spiritual-believers among our followers would probably be scrambling for a possible explanation of what Rogue One had experienced.</p><p>I.M.: Literally the only reason they’re not going to after this episode is because they don’t want to catch the attention of the Unspoken who, to this day, is still overprotective of his brother. Maybe not as much as when he was alive, but still enough to where anybody who slanders his name is assassinated. Brutally. Possibly even turned into one of the Mad Doctor’s experiments if the offender in question stupidly spat on his grave.</p><p>R: True.</p><p>C: FYI, we are not saying anything against or for Shoudaime’s experience, we’re just presenting it to the world and making our own comments about it.</p><p>R: We deeply respect the First <em>Void</em> Speaker and his experiences.</p><p>C: Yes.</p><p>Intern Maverick laughs at them and their hastly made FYI message.</p><p>R: Intern Maverick is – was braver than any US marine and Underground Hero. She will be missed.</p><p>C: We and the other interns shall leave a small memorial to her memory in the Hall of Screams, come visit the Hall of Screams just next door to our podcast station to pay your respects.</p><p>I.M.: First of all, fuck you guys. Second of all, why don’t you do this when I’m plowing the Dark Halls of the Underworld.</p><p>R: The Unspoken so far scarier than any Dark Hall. Even those of the Dark Halls will agree with us.</p><p>C: F in the chat for Intern Maverick, she was a good intern.</p><p>R: We will allow a few months of mourning and then open up our hiring page for resumes.</p><p>I.M.: Okay, while you guys mourn my non-existent death, I’m going to continue the story.</p><p>
  <em>“Dawn breaks by the time Rogue One is able to fall back to sleep. When he speaks to his host about the noise and tries to show him the door which he speaks of, the man is just confused and unable to see the door. He is not even able to see it even when Rogue, reluctantly, opens the door. Rogue adverts his eyes and does not look inside the room the door hides before he closes it once more. The man, even though Rogue was able to show him there was something there by opening the door which should not be there – though again, he could not see it or the room, is not bothered and simply tries to reassure Shoudaime that it is probably nothing and that he should come down to eat. Rogue One, of course, is not convinced but his growling stomach forces him to go downstairs and eat something, putting the matter out of his mind. He simply tries to tell his mind it is just another weird thing about the already weird house he is in – the report states in exclamation marks and capital words that the kitchen had moved to the other side of the first floor, which other than the strange noise from the door should have been impossible for Rogue One to ignore and sleep through an entire room changing and moving to a different side of the house.”</em>
</p><p>I.M.: If only there were more reports about this house. We could have made an entire episode just to it, judging by the many, many side notes and margin explanations and questions and theories Rogue One had made on the house only from his observations of it. Those notes, if the handwriting is any indication, have been looked at and returned it and added to multiple times throughout the years – all of them from Rogue One. Indicating that the events this report talks about has, if not traumatized him then at least, stuck with him for many years, enough to where he kept coming back to his first, and apparently only, report on it.</p><p>C: Huh. He didn’t follow through? Do any more investigations? Nothing?<br/>
I.M.: No. This is it.</p><p>R: Then, he really went back, over and over and over again, re-reading, taking notes, making theories, adding details he hadn’t realized before. Because the folder holding this one report is huge.</p><p>I.M.: Yep. The one mystery about his own life and his own experiences that he couldn’t solve, explain away with the connotations of changing times and Quirks, or any scientific explanation from both the time before and after the First Quirk Appearance. The one thing about <em>himself</em> that to this day remains a mystery.</p><p>C: Himself?</p><p>I.M.: You’ll see.</p><p>R: I’m not sure I like the sound of that.</p><p>
  <em>“The storm had still been going on, even much later on in the morning. Forcing Rogue to stay for another day longer than he had planned. The stranger was being creepy and getting too close for Shoudaime’s comfort. Finally, evening came and it was safe for Rogue to leave. Much to his relief, for while he had been grateful for the shelter, the man had made him uncomfortable with the unknown door and its unknown room making him too terrified to simply wait the storm out in the guest room all day.</em>
</p><p>R: Yes, Shoudaime, leave that strange house and strange man behind.</p><p>
  <em>“It was much easier leaving than it was getting there. What had taken him hours to reach the forest and the village, only took him a few minutes of walking through a trail path in the forest to find himself standing to the side of a major road. A road he recognized for being the way back to his hometown. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And within what should have taken him two hours but was only 30 minutes of walking, he found himself back in his home city. After that, Rogue One vowed to stick to cities, his own city if without train money, and no more running into forests if it means not going through that type of strangeness again. </em>
</p><p>C: Of course. Makes sense.</p><p>I.M.: So, over the years after this, the reason why it was easier for the Unspoken to get his brother back after he runs away, was because the brother vowed not to wander into any places, that is not a city.</p><p>R: I mean… If I had been running away from my only family member, and I stumbled into a strange forest running away from my crazy family member, then into a stranger village with a stranger man who I didn’t know who kept calling me Spirit-Touched and looking at me in a weird and creepy way and I couldn’t even escape him without having to go into the guest room which now has another room and door that wasn’t there before, in a house that’s disporportainlly incorrect and strange in that ‘the house shouldn’t be bigger on the inside and the rooms keep changing’ –</p><p>C, a smile obviously on his lips: You, you would vow to stick to cities too? Even if it means getting taken back home over and over again by creepy and overprotective brother who, for some reason, is leading an illegal gang that he shouldn’t even be charge of given that he’s only 3 years older than you who was 14 years old at the time of this event which made you vow to not enter forests?</p><p>R: I – yes. Yes, yes I would.</p><p>Laughter comes from Intern Maverick with Cielo also snort-laughing. Rogue soon starts chuckling too as he continues.</p><p>R: If, if my options were getting constantly captured and tortured by my own brother, and - and having to deal with a shifting house, a creepy man who looked like he was close to raping me if I had stayed any longer, and a strange village/forest that ap – apparently doesn’t even exist… I’m – I’m with Shoudaime on this one, I’m gonna go for getting constantly re-captured and tortured by – by my own brother. Because – because, at least then, I – then I can predict what exactly he’s going to do and, and plan accordingly to – to escape or, at least, at least make the torture less painful.</p><p>Intern Maverick was almost choking on her laughter.</p><p>I.M.: You know, you know, technically speaking. Technically speaking, this, this podcast and this – this station is, is illegal, right? Because, technically speaking,</p><p>C: IlLeGaL?</p><p>Another series of laughter goes off at Cielo’s offended statement.</p><p>I.M.: Yes, illegal, because –</p><p>C: IlLEGAL?!</p><p>Rogue’s voice has faded from the mic, presumably because he has collapsed to the floor to laugh.</p><p>I.M.: Let – Let me, let me finish, Host Cielo, please.</p><p>R: Wh – why – why do you sound so, offended by that statement?</p><p>C: Ex-cuse me, Intern Maverick, this is a very much legal podcast and station, how dare you –</p><p>I.M.: I said what I said – because, because, technically speaking, technically speaking… This station doesn’t exist in any of our timelines or universes. We are, quite literally, in the Void – in, in some kind of a pocket dimension where our timelines and universes meet. Made only more obvious because, even though Rogue and I came from the same dimension, I’m dead in Rogue’s time period – hell, in my own timeline, I haven’t even gotten started on the career that leads to my demise in the first place. And Cielo, you, you don’t even exist in our universe – not even, not even from the time period of before Quirks or the First Quirk Appearance, even though you are from that time period, according to station records. And, because of this, technically speaking –</p><p>C: We’re not legal at all. Heck, we – we don’t even legally have a footprint.</p><p>I.M.: That means I can commit as many crimes as I want on this podcast and they can’t even say anything because the station doesn’t exist.</p><p>R: Intern Maverick, no.</p><p>I.M.: Intern Maverick, yes.</p><p>C: I mean…</p><p>R: Cielo, no.</p><p>There’s a pause then laughter sounds again.</p><p>
  <em>“But, even though he had made it home to his own city, which he knows and is thus able to navigate, the door with the strange room that nobody else notices, not even when it’s open, continues to follow him even, presumably, to the battle where he loses his life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It takes him weeks to realize it, but soon enough it clicks into his mind that, no matter how creepy and strange it was, he could use this ‘Hidden Room’, as he had begun to call it, to his advantage. And that is exactly what he does. Opens the door to the room, which was empty the first time he entered it, and hides inside until it is safe to come out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In one memorable incident, after having once again been thrown into the Vault by his brother, he realizes that he could use the Hidden Room to escape the Vault and his brother. For, apparently, as long as there was a room and a door – even if the door was hidden from sight -, if he placed his hand on the Hidden Room’s door within the room and imaged the room and where exactly he wanted to be positioned, he could open the HR’s door and find himself in that room or area.</em>
</p><p>C: Aw, that’s sick! I wish I had that ability. …Is it a Quirk?</p><p>I.M.: We don’t know. Not even Rogue One knew for certain, but in the later notes that he makes, he states that he doesn’t think it’s a Quirk. The circumstances to which he gained access to this Hidden Room, plus the way the stranger and its house acted towards him, made him believe that it was something else, something otherworldly. Not natural, not like Quirks at all.</p><p>R: So, this Hidden Room is something else, but just not a Quirk.</p><p>There was no response but a slight shift of clothing, so it can be presumed Intern Maverick nodded her head.</p><p>
  <em>“It took him a while but soon enough he figured out how to leave a room through the Hidden Room without having to go into another room. Escaping his home became a lot easier when he could just grab the supplies he needed via Hidden Room over a course of a few days then enter the Hidden Room on the designated day of escape and walk out the front gate and down the street like he had just walked out the front gate. Which, through the Hidden Room, was exactly what he did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Make a note though, even though he could never confirmed it, he also treated the Hidden Room like it was something else and not a Quirk, meaning he gave it the respect one would give a supernatural phenomenon, thanking it over and over again for its help, and also planning accordingly on what he will do if and when the Hidden Room finally got bored and left him to survive on his own like he had been all those years before it showed up.”</em>
</p><p>R: Mr. Unspoken was incredible pissed, wasn’t he?</p><p>I.M.: Presumably, yes. Though he never saw it, Rogue One theorized many of his brother’s followers’ lives were lost during the days he successfully escaped without notice or successfully disappeared into the Hidden Room without warning. While he felt slight guilt for this, it wasn’t enough to convince him to stop escaping and hiding in the Hidden Room… From what I’ve managed to gather.</p><p>C: I mean, the kid probably was focused more on surviving and getting away from his manipulative older brother than he was helping the followers. He wanted to live to see another day outside of the influence of his brother. He couldn’t do that if he spent time getting followers and captives out of the house or hideout rather than planning and escaping.</p><p>I.M.: He would have gotten caught if he tried to do that.</p><p>R: Wasn’t gonna stop the giant ocean of guilt that most likely crashed into him after he became an official Pro Hero from crashing into him, attempting to consume him into its depths.</p><p>C &amp; I.M.: True.</p><p>
  <em>“Even when Rogue One wasn’t using it, it was there. He didn’t even have to call for its help, the moment he was anywhere it was able to appear in, the Hidden Room was there. Always, all the way up until his death. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never did find out what it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the Hidden Room is never heard from or reported about after Shoudaime’s death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, one thing that should be noted Dear Listeners is this… The last note Rogue One leaves on this folder with his report in it, dating only 3 weeks before his Final Battle, is this: </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I never learned that stranger’s name.’”</em>
</p><p>A chair creaks, indicating someone leaning back.</p><p>“Oof, this is a strange one you’ve brought us today, Intern Maverick,” Cielo comments after a moment of silence.</p><p>Rogue says, curiousity coloring their tone, “It is interesting though. Especially with how much the Hidden Room acts like a very strange Quirk. But Rogue One didn’t even do anything to activate it, and even with how strange and creepy the house and man he meet were, from the report itself, Rogue One says he hadn’t felt anything indicated a First Time Quirk Activation or anything stirring inside of him that could hint at Quirk Activation. Just fell asleep, woke to a strange noise, sat up, and saw a door he knew with all his heart wasn’t there before.”</p><p>“Yeah, the fans are going to go wild with this one,” Excitement dances on Cielo’s tongue, “Not to mention, I didn’t even think about the stranger once we stopped talking about the village and him. Rogue One is right to have written the realization of never learning the stranger’s name.”</p><p>“Really adds to the creepiness of that entire village, even with them alledgedly being a safe haven for Quirked People,” Intern Maverick brings up, “All that stuff about Spirits, spirit touch, or blessings whatever, and protection from outsiders only added to the ‘off’ feeling just hearing about the place. Especially when the stranger mentions a storm, Shoudaime doesn’t even talk about the clouds starting to become gray or a storm coming before the stranger mentions and suddenly there’s a storm?! The fact that he got the Hidden Room which let him live a little bit longer than he otherwise would have after that, doesn’t change how weird it is.”</p><p>Cielo nods along and adds in, “It’s just messed up on all levels.”</p><p>“Anybody else get manage rapist vibes from that man and just wish the entire time Rogue One was in that village that he would leave, just risk the storm and get out of there before the man tried something?” Rogue asks. “Because I just kept feeling like that creepy bastard of a stranger was going to do… something to Rogue One that would psychologically and physically damage him for a long, long time.”</p><p>“Before anybody questions why we saying these things about a stranger who had welcomed Rogue One in, ignoring how strange and impossible his house is and the weird way he phrased things,” Intern Maverick quickly pipes in, “TRIGGER WARNING for implied possibly attempted sexual assault. In his report, Shoudaime repeats over and over again throughout his time with that man how ‘off’ he was making him feel, how he was treating him in an uncomfortable way one moment and then keeping his distance the next moment, how the man kept saying strange things and doing strange things which only made Shoudaime want to get out of there as soon as possible or to go back to the guest room and just hide there. We didn’t mention this in the recount, implying merely that he fell asleep quickly, but it actually took Rogue One a long while to fall asleep because he felt the man’s eyes staring at him from the doorway multiple times and kept waking up to the feeling of being touched, only to straighten up in the bed and find nobody there. When he woke up to the strange noise and saw the door, he even notes to having at first thought that the door-that-wasn’t-there was how whoever was touching him was getting into the room and then disappearing before he woke up.”</p><p>“Shoudaime at least reported him, right?” Cielo questions hopefully.</p><p>A shift of clothing, presumably a shoulder shrug, is his answer, with Rogue saying, “How could he report it? Neither the village nor the man even existed according to maps and everybody else, and staying in that village to report the stranger, who’s name he didn’t even know, was not in Shoudaime’s plans after being stuck in the strange house and the strange village for more than he had thought he would.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>There was a pause then a topic change.</p><p>“In another news… Thanks again, Intern Maverick, for coming by and reporting your find; we will not be doing further investigation,” A thump sounding like papers being put into a drawer, then a second thump sounding of a file drawer being slammed shut sounds. The creaking of the chair indicates someone standing up. “Sure. It was fun being back here after so long on the field. Speaking of the field, I need to get back to my own world and time, been gone for a month if my world’s calender is any indication. By the way, Rogue, school’s coming up for me so I’ll probably be gone for a few months and won’t be back until summer and winter break.” Intern Maverick says, as she grabs her stuff and gets ready to leave.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll inform the other staff and ask Management to fix your scheduling to work with your new schedule. You going homeschool or actual school?” Rogue replies, grabbing a sticky note and getting it out of its pad.</p><p>“Actual school,” Intern Maverick answers, walking over to the door and opening it. “Bye, y’all. See you maybe this summer, probably next year.” She leaves the studio, Cielo saying goodbye too as the door closing behind her. Rogue writes, ‘Actual school, not homeschooled. Need scheduling change for Maverick! She can only work summer and winter break for this school year, also maybe not able to even show up those times so might see her again next year… or until high school ends. Call and inform other staff of change,’ in the sticky note, walks over, and sticks it onto the bulletin board next to the entrance door.</p><p>“The weather is going to be a bit crazy this evening, folks,” Cielo cheerfully comments as Rogue returns to his seat, “The Void is in a bit of crabby mood, so you may wake up to crabs all over the streets, flooding buildings, flying cars, and a red sky filled with angry clouds. You may also find yourself being followed by said angry clouds, so be sure and have an umbrella with you because those clouds are definitely going to have rain and lighting on their side and you don’t want to get caught in that mess.”</p><p>“Any Heroes out there on patrol tonight and tomorrow,” Rogue adds, a smile in his voice which is most likely being directed towards Cielo, “Might want to keep a wary eye and ear out for any nasty uncontrollable Quirks out there. Like Cielo said, the Void is in a mightly crabby mood today which is why we weren’t able to speak on its behalf for it is just screeching and screaming in a high-pitched inhuman voice, and because of that, you might find that some, possibly many, people’s Quirks are now uncontrollable, suddenly sentient when they weren’t before, doing the exact opposite of their original purpose and function, suddenly their own person, breaking things when they hadn’t meant to, or activating at random moments in time.” He gets serious, “Remember, those of you who are our Front Line fighters and even those of you who work Side Line, Quirks are everywhere so it’s not just going to be criminals or even ordinary citizens you’re going to be dealing with, even your colleagues could be affected. Also remember: these people who find their Quirks suddenly uncontrollable hadn’t meant to do the things they had done while their Quirks went out of control. You can’t punish those who hadn’t meant for the event to happen or who couldn’t stop the event from happening, this is not something within their control nor what they meant to do. Remember, some of the people affected by this event are also your colleagues.”</p><p>“On a much lighter note,” Cielo chimes in, “This event isn’t going to last forever, most likely the Void’s tantrum is only going to last for tonight and tomorrow, possibly even the day after tomorrow. But we are giving you a heads up before the Void’s wailing reaches the heights of ‘beginning to affect Quirks’. Also, before I forget, we would like to formally apologize to those of you whose Quirks are designed specifically to affect or change other Quirks; even though we could not have predicted the heights in which the Void’s tantrum would reach, we still would like to apologize.”</p><p>“If you don’t know what that is,” Rogue takes up, “a Quirk-affecting Quirk means your peculiarity is something along the lines of being able to change a person’s Quirk; being able to erase a person’s Quirk; being able to give and take Quirks; being able to pass on Quirks; being able to sense Quirks; being able to figure out a person’s Quirk within a few seconds including strengths and weaknesses of the Quirk; being unaffected by any Quirk; being able to manipulate a person’s Quirk under your own control; so on and so forth. We of the Void Station ask that those of you who have a Quirk somewhere along those lines, please bunker down somewhere where your Quirk cannot touch or affect anybody else’s Quirks, we ask this because not only could it make the event worse, it could also damage your own body. So, bunker down. In fact, everybody who can bunker down/stay inside their own home, should bunker down slash stay inside their own home. We don’t know exactly whose gonna be affected, might as well not take the chance.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s all the news and story we have for you tonight,” Cielo says. “It was fun speaking a tale into the Void once again, opening someone will hear it and be inspired, moved, or traumatized by it. To anybody who is afraid right now,”</p><p>In unison, “We Are Sorry And You Should Be Afraid.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Host Cielo,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I’m Host Rogue,” </em>
</p><p>In narrator voice unison, <em>“Until the next time you stumble upon the Void, dear listener, hear the wind whisper and know it is an old tale it sings through your unhearing ears as the Void closes for Dawn breaks anew once more.”</em></p><p><em>“Goodbye from the Void,” </em>Rogue.</p><p><em>“Into another impossible day you walk.”</em> Cielo.</p><p>Their voices fade as the outro song begins to play.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Rogue sighs as he exits the studio, stretching.</p><p>Cielo soon joins him as they both walk through the hallway in silence to the locker room.</p><p>They enter the locker room and walk to their own lockers.</p><p>“Back to our normal lives, huh?” Cielo speaks up as they begin to change. Rogue hums as a way of affirming his statement-question. Cielo brushes a hand through his, now revealed, gravity-defying brown hair as he slowly removes pieces of his Cielo persona and replaces them with his true self.</p><p>Rogue finishes buckling his true self’s belt and is about to button up his shirt when arms wrap themselves around him. He stiffens in shock then when the body behind him presses up against him, he relaxes upon realizing who it was. He is about to turn around when Cielo speaks up, “Don’t. I’m sorry. I just wanted to hug while Cielo was still in control, just to have the confidence to do it. I know it will go away the moment you turn away and see me as I truly am.” Rogue – no, Midoriya Izuku, for even though he hadn’t completed putting on his UA Uniform,  it is Izuku who’s in control – Midoriya Izuku shakes his head and turns around in Cielo’s arms. Lifting his head up once fully turned around.</p><p>Revealing Sawada Tsunayoshi to be behind the Cielo persona. Izuku smiles as Tsuna straightens up, showing them to be the same height. He cups Tsuna’s face as he answers, “I know who you are. I already accepted you, remember? You don’t need to be Cielo to be yourself around me.” Tsuna smiles shyly and softly, leaning into his Hero’s touch. Izuku and Tsuna laugh together.</p><p>After a moment, they separate and return to putting their clothes on.</p><p>Izuku leaves the locker room, in his UA Uniform, backpack over his shoulder.</p><p>Tsuna soon follows, in his Namimori High Uniform, backpack diagonally across his chest and over his hip.</p><p>They meet in the Dimension Hop Room, where the doors that will lead them to their own universe lie.</p><p>They stop in the center and face each other. They take each other’s hands, lifting them up, and put each other’s foreheads each other.</p><p>“Until next time, my Hearth,” Tsuna whispers.</p><p>“Until next time, my Path,” Izuku returns the whisper.</p><p>They hug and share one last soft kiss, still in each other’s arms.</p><p>Then they, reluctantly, separate, turn and face away from each other.</p><p>Then walk to the stairs and climb them up.</p><p>Tsuna stops on the twentieth floor and walks until he reaches the door, on the northwest side of the room, numbered 27.</p><p>Izuku stops on the thirtieth floor and walks until he reaches the door, on the east most side of the room, numbered 39.</p><p>They clutch the door handle and open their respective doors. They step through the threshold</p><p>…</p><p>and wake up in their bedrooms, just as the dawn’s light reached their rooms.</p><p>Izuku’s dorm room looks the same as when he left it… or rather, as when he fell asleep last night.</p><p>Tsuna’s bedroom looks the same as when he left it… or rather, as when he fell asleep last night.</p><p>Just like all the times before, for the past 5 years, the Void Station and what happens there, no matter how long you remain there or what you do in the other worlds or even your own during your work hours and nonwork hours… it’s all just a dream the moment you clock out of the Station in your true self’s outfit.</p><p>A tear runs down Izuku’s face as he gets ready for his run around campus.</p><p>Reborn and the other Guardians respectfully ignoring Tsuna’s shaking hands and wet eyes as they get ready for today’s morning training, sensing that today… the shaking and desperately held back tears aren’t because of everybody being forced to work for the Mafia, and thus respectfully letting Tsuna have his moment of pain and sorrow over something they don’t know or understand.</p><p>Training and the day’s shenanigans will get the tears to stop falling soon enough, the people who noticed and respectfully ignored the tears and hidden pain think.</p><p> </p><p>As long as the Void Station exists, Rogue and Cielo can be together for as long as they want. So long as they do their job of course.</p><p>But Sawada Tsunayoshi and Midoriya Izuku, being of different universes and time periods, will never be able to interact with nor meet each other outside of the Realm of Dreams and the Void.</p><p>A fact Rogue and Cielo will forever mourn, and Izuku and Tsuna will never know nor understand why they sometimes wake up in pain and sorrow.</p><p>For the knowledge that they are Soulmates who can never meet outside of the Void, is a knowledge Rogue and Cielo guard with a ferociousness befitting a dragon guarding its eggs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Secret Keeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is the first day in which both Cielo and Rogue are back in the Void, working. The First Day for them is spent together, no work, in their shared room. Everybody avoids their room during this time and doesn’t disturb them, even Management and the Void that is everywhere leaves them be. What exactly they do in their shared room is anybody’s guest but every employee can be sure that Cielo and Rogue are not having sex within that room – Rogue is within the phrase of being embarrassed by even the mention of sex and Cielo has been traumatized by accidently walking in on two students doing it during school, it will be awhile before the Mind Bleach all employees go through to let their minds focus on work takes effect enough to where he’s comfortable with even discussing it. Not that the two cinnamon rolls would even if they weren’t going through said phrase/traumatic witnessing. No, it’s their much older selves who do that on The First Day – <em><strike>“OI, WE’RE ONLY 10 YEARS OLDER!”</strike></em> As I said, they’re much older selves, <em><strike>“Fuck you then.”</strike></em></p><p>So, while Rogue and Cielo hang out, today’s broadcast is run by –</p><p>The Intro of the podcast plays. At the end, the music is replaced by Rogue’s voice saying the title of this episode,</p><p>
  <em>“Secret Keeper.”</em>
</p><p>“GOOD MORNING, or afternoon, or evening, wherever you are within these Void dimensions,” Intern Chaos says cheerfully.</p><p>“You are way too loud and it’s way too early in the morning for this,” Archivist grumbles. “You spend way too much time with the dusty books and wandering the Realm of Dreams,” Intern Chaos pokes them in the shoulder. They swat their hand away. Intern Chaos giggles as Archivist sighs.</p><p>“Where’s your brother when you need him?”</p><p>Intern Chaos cheerfully answers, “Wide awake and in need of coffee, far, far from your reach. In the meantime, until Nii-san comes by to wake me up, let’s get this show on the road!” Archivist groans in anguish of having to be about of the broadcast and speak before so many people. “It was so much easier just reading the statements and listening…”</p><p>“Hello, every beautiful person in this Void and beyond who may or may not be listening to us scream to a Void which only echoes back our screams and stretches the silence to unbearably depths. I’m Intern Chaos, stepping in for Host Rogue,” Intern Chaos says, smiling.</p><p>“Hi. I’m Archivist, stepping in for Host Cielo, I guess,” Archivist says into the mic.</p><p>In unison, “And Welcome to the <em>Void</em>,” they say, “podcast.”</p><p>I.C.: This episode, we’ve got an event the Archivist themself witnessed when they were awake.</p><p>A: Already documented, recorded, and shelved into the Archives of the Library.</p><p>I.C.: Ah, yes. The Library. That elusive place that always shows up when I don’t need it but doesn’t show up when I do need it.</p><p>A: It hates you.</p><p>I.C.: It does? Why?!<br/>A: As if you don’t know.</p><p>A: This event is an event I witnessed as a kid. We of the Library have many other accounts detailing the same event. But get this,</p><p>I.C.: What is it?</p><p>A: Each statement detailing this event is so entirely and fundamentally different from one another; it wasn’t until the Special Day where all Library visitors and statement givers enter the Library and wander its halls that we learned the events described in each of these statements was about the same event.</p><p>I.C.: That’s so weird. I mean, at some point, there should have been some overlapping details in the statements? (Archivist shakes their head.) No?!</p><p>A: I did say fundamentally different.</p><p>I.C.: Ah. You did, didn’t you? Right.</p><p>A: Another thing is, and I think you’ll like this one, the only reason the Library staff learned that those statement givers, including myself, had been describing the same event is because we saw each other, met up, and acted as if we knew each other – before that event, none of us had, none of us were able to, because all 5 of us came from different parts of the world. There’s also the fact that during that unprompted reunion, we started talking about what had happened to us and the events all lined up with each other. Compared to the separate statements, when we talked together about the event, the details and exactly what happened remained the same – no deviations, no side notes, no asides, no corrections, not even a quipped and trauma-dealing joke. It was as if the new so-called statement was being given by the same person, except without the usual ramblings or asides people go off into. The other staff described watching it as being like you were listening to a soldier’s report or a robot reading off an official document.</p><p>I.C.: That… Nope, nope. That sounds too much like someone taking control over you and – and using you – or whatever. I… (sounds of uncomfortable disgust and discomfort.)</p><p>A: (sounding gleeful) You hate it.</p><p>I.C.: I HATE IT. I hate it so much. Aaww ugghhh!</p><p>Faint sounds of laughter.</p><p>A: Mind control, my friend. Nasty stuff if you aren’t careful.</p><p>I.C.: It’s sounds worse than the time Nii-san managed to trick an entire group of people into tearing down everything in their path on their March to the government capital. To use their right to speak and use it to his advantage and push his agenda because those people were Anti-Meta mobs. At least then you knew why, even if it was horrifying and disturbing to watch. But this… this is something that has no explanation… At least, none that can be explained with superpowers or a scientific explanation – that is, none that I’m aware of. Any scientists out there who think they can explain what happened to Archivist and those other people plus this weird deviation of statements and suddenly perfect reiteration of what happened, please comment on our website or in the comment section of the Void Station’s podcast content area.</p><p>A: Okay, let’s start first with the actual event. Luckily, a staff member – shoutout to Heli – was smart enough to write down everything talked about, so we do have one statement that correctly details this Event.</p><p>I.C.: Awesome.</p><p>
  <em>“The 5 people who woke to find themselves on an island of unknown origin were all children at the time this took place. The first child was from Chad in Africa, second child was from Australia, the third child – me – was from Japan, the fourth child was from Ireland, and the last child was from the Native tribes of North America – Cheyenne I believe was her specific tribe. We all found ourselves there within 2-3 days of the last arrival. The Native American – Ash was the name she gave us – was the last to arrive. None of us spoke each other’s language – even the Irish kid mostly spoke Gaelic and had, at the time, only recently started learning how to speak English. So, we didn’t have a way to communicate with each other without the risk of miscommunication. We had to rely on body language for the most part…”</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Meanwhile, Rogue and Cielo cuddle in their shared room, fast asleep. Keeping as much bodily contact with each other as possible. Rogue had his head laying on top of Cielo’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. While Cielo had all the blankets wrapped tightly around both of them like a burrito.</p><p>Then later on, they were wide awake, finishing all of their homework, despite knowing that it wouldn’t be finished once they left the Void. And Cielo, like always, mourns the braincells he will be losing once he leaves the Void, in the name of keeping his friends out of trouble (it doesn’t work but still…)</p><p>The Void does not care for Seals and they will not be in existence here, nor does the Void care for things that hinder learning capablitiy and knowledge such as being restricted access to things simply for not having powers or having a learning disability like Intern Chaos has that makes normal school absolute hell. These limitations and restrictions become none existent in the Void.</p><p>Rogue listens to Cielo’s rants about school empathetically, understanding what it is like to be restricted and limited simply because you lack something the others all have. Cielo has his head leaning against Rogue’s shoulders as he cries for a lost childhood and life.</p><p>“I could have a learning disability or some mental block stopping me from being able to learn the lessons in a normal school setting!” Cielo rants. “But did they test me for such a thing? Nnooo. I had to be f**** Dame-Cielo to them! Good-for-nothing to ‘em! Piece of unintellectual garbage for them to spit and step on to feel better about themselves for their own failed grades! ‘Oh, at least I’m not failing in everything like Dame-Cielo is! Ha ha ha!’ Bullshit, Kimiko! I know you were failing everything just as much as I, especially Math. The reason you weren’t called the same is ‘cause you had dirty money and gophers doing your work!” He spit into the ‘Bullshit’ bucket they keep around just for these occasions. Cielo breathes heavily after his rant; Rogue keeps holding him, rocking and rubbing his back.</p><p>“It’s not okay. It’s not okay that I was treated like that,” Cielo chokes, “The worst part is, nobody didn’t do a damn or give a damn until I suddenly became a candidate for Decimo and then unofficially Decimo. It’s not fair. I can’t – there ain’t even a guarantee my friends are gonna be there for me if I try ta leave or actively go through with my thought-out attempts of getting out a the situation. Then I go and swear to destroy Vongola? The hell was I thinking? It ain’t even me who gave them a home, it was Vongola with me at the center because I’m soon to be Head. I didn’t even get a choice. At least here, I got a choice. At least here, I get to be me and not be judged. At least here, I get to be free to be who I am without the threat of losing everything because I didn’t act like a boss when I needed to.”</p><p>Rogue hums softly and holds him tighter as he cries. “You’re right. It isn’t right Vongola forced this position onto you, especially when it wasn’t expected and they had your Flame sealed before, screwing up your senses and brain capabilities, limiting you to where Vongola is the only place you can go with those limitations that won’t just make you a gopher or laugh you out of the room before you can even be interviewed. It isn’t fair that, that happened. However, about your comrades…” He lifted Cielo up enough to where his face is looking at him, holding it and wiping the tears away. “From what you have told me, especially with Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san, Chrome-san, and Lambo-kun, I have no doubt that they would follow you no matter where it is. Gokudera-san might be more hesitant in trying to leave, simply because he knows how the Mafia works and what they would be willing to do, but I have no doubt if you told him what you’ve told me and asked him if he actually wishes to go with you wherever, he will follow. Same with the others – except Hibari, I have a feeling he will stay in Namimori and simply chase after you whenever he feels like. My point is, from the stories you’ve told me, they and you have both more than proven yourselves to each other, so I can say with confidence, they will listen and they will either offers solutions that will appease both Vongola and give you all more freedom of choice or they will agree to help you get out, or they won’t know of what exactly to do but they will stand with you no matter what decision you make. Because, no matter what the Mafia may say, in the end, it is your life and theirs,”</p><p>More tears leak from Cielo’s eyes as he leans into Rogue’s touch, “Nobody can make the decision for you, even if it feels like you are being more pressured and pushed to that position after every battle. You choose to destroy Vongola? Do so. You chose to leave without a single word, other than a goodbye to your <em>nakama</em>? Do so. You chose to stay? Do so. You chose to carve your own path while still being Decimo with the help of your comrades? Then do so. They can’t say anything because they are a bunch of old men who don’t see nor know of any other way of life and refuse to let everybody else get that life.” Cielo chokes a laugh, then moves up and kisses Rogue who returns it with just as much fervor. They end the kiss and Cielo buries his face into Rogue’s shoulder, sighing in relief. Rogue also buries his own face into Cielo’s shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you,” Cielo murmurs. A hummed ‘no problem’ is his response.</p><p>A chime echoes suddenly, signaling the end of recording.</p><p>“Sounds like Intern Chaos and Archivist finished recording,” Rogue mutters. A groan answers him. He laughs softly.</p><p>“Great, I can’t wait to read about whatever mess they’ve caused now from the comments this weekend,” Cielo sarcastically says. Rogue shakes his head and they both fall back onto the bed, just laying there.</p><p>“Whose idea was it to put those two in charge of this week’s <em>Void</em> episode?”</p><p>“Management.”</p><p>“…Whose in charge of the <em>News</em> and <em>Life Lessons</em> podcasts?”</p><p>“…Intern Maverick for <em>News</em>, Interns Ghost and Sunshine for <em>Life Lessons</em>, if I remember correctly.”</p><p>A groan of terror sounds from both Rogue and Cielo.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Interns, Maverick, Ghost, and Sunshine suddenly have the urge to ruin their bosses’ day out of sure annoyance and offense. They regard this new found urge with confusion until Intern Ghost shrugs it off with the statement, “Our bosses probably just insulted our ability to run episodes for them.” Suddenly, the three interns understand why that urge had appeared. They ignore it because this is the First Day and nobody is doing nothing to the Podcast Hosts on this day unless they wish to be sent on a Suicide Interview <sup>TM</sup> by order of a wrathful Cielo or sent off to Feed Management Under Threat of Death <sup>TM</sup> by order of a feral Rogue. <br/>Yes, Management is exactly as terrifying as the Management in Nightvale – they were cousins apparently in one particular universe, one brave, now-passed (Void Send the Rain Upon Them) intern had found out. Intern Chaos, Rogue’s universe’s version of him once Host Musketeer 200 years ago according to his world’s Time, remembers that intern from that time, having witnessed their death. They still freeze in absolute terror whenever near Management.</p><p>Poor Intern Chaos, the curse of the Void when you have more than one version of you interning at certain points of Space Time (never at the same time luckily) making it impossible to work here without getting random flashes of memory or all of their emotions, thoughts, and memories suddenly shoved into your head. The Void makes it possible to work through these memories and also even suppresses the memory when awake, but unfortunately, what you learn from those things remain subconsciously remembered and the mannerisms and behaviors can be unintentionally copied by you in the Living World.</p><p>In Intern Chaos’s case, this means emulating older versions of themself who had already witnessed their brother’s dissent to power-hungry madness, overprotective borderline possessive possession of them via Vault, dissent into a control freak, and or need to be correct in everything. Basically, these versions of them who had been interns or host of the Void Station have already witnessed their brother become a monster but this has not happened yet to Intern Chaos’s brother – which leads to some… unfortunate incidents and Intern Chaos’s now almost instinctive retreat into the Void.</p><p>And yes, this has caused their brother multiple near heart attacks because going to the Void looks and feels very much like the person has gone into a coma to anybody who watches the process happen from the outside.</p><p>Intern Chaos is not aware of this, usually becomes very confused when he wakes back up in the Outside World because their brother would suddenly hug them. For Intern Chaos, it has been days or weeks since whatever had initially caused I.C. to drop into the Void Station.</p><p> </p><p>Rogue meanwhile is contemplating if he should make something for Cielo to cheer him up more while Cielo sleeps. He decides to make Cielo’s favorite sweets: Daifuku (and dango).</p><p>Cielo smiles in joy when he wakes up to the smell and sight of his favorite sweet, daifuku. He practically leaps in Rogue’s arms in happiness, for it had been a long time since he had gotten to eat it much less wake to his lover cooking it for him. Rogue almost drops the plate.</p><p>“DAIFUKU!” He cheers while Rogue laughs.</p><p>They kiss. Then Cielo turns and focuses on eating his sweet. While Rogue moves his fingers through his hair, smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Tsuna's favorite sweet up. I don't know what his favorite sweet actually is and the Wiki doesn't say. Daifuku is "a glutinous rice cake stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste made from azuki beans" (Wikipedia). Dango is "a dumpling and sweet made from mochiko (rice flour), related to mochi. It is often served with green tea" (Wikipedia). <br/>I decided against actually stating what this episode was about. So, you all only got a brief glimpse of what was spoken about for this podcast episode.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Investigation Antics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a short chapter. I've decided to go with 4 chapters instead of the originally-planned 5 chapters. Last chapter's planned to be either smut or angst or gore, either way it's the reason for the mature rating.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times within the Void where investigations lead to… antics. Antics which gave Management a headache and got someone feed to them, but a laugh to everybody watching. Embarrassment or pain for those who caused the antics.</p><p>This includes the time when Intern Chaos got chased out of a universe by a bear who thought they were playing.</p><p>The time Rogue pulled a prank on a client in response to discovering he was selling children and then getting him arrested and the children free through that prank.</p><p>The time Intern Maverick left a universe after letting loose a rapid void creature upon it for the listeners and on accident after a dare.</p><p>The time Intern Peacock ended up covered in mud avoiding angry elitists.</p><p>The time Intern Lie dragged a whole-ass shadow into the airlocks of a space station in the name of getting someone’s statement.</p><p>The time Cielo had to pretend to be an acrobatic clown for an entire month in-universe-time to enter a circus and gather information for a podcast episode.</p><p>The time Chaos Bringer and Intern Rabbit almost brought a cursed and haunted artifact back into the station from a long-abandoned universe.</p><p>Yes, many, many investigation antics (and some… unfortunate… badly-ended pranks…).</p><p>They could laugh at those antics after the fact. But</p><p><em>Definitely not when you’re in the middle of it!</em> Rogue silently shrieks to his headset as laughter is stifled from his headset. He’s running through a house’s upstairs hallways, scrapping metal and deranged, not-human voices following after him. He locates the attic access and quickly climbs up and enters it. Positioning himself to where he can’t be seen from the hallway but he can see  anything from the attic view.</p><p>Normally, in this situation, in which Rogue is in a life or death situation, he would just activate his Quirk, his universe’s version of superpowers, and fight back. However, as a Void Radio Worker, it is forbidden to use any powers of any form from your universe in any universe that isn’t your own. Something about unstabilizing that universe if it’s introduced to a power that it wasn’t supposed to have or interact with. Meaning the Void itself suppresses whatever power you have every time you enter a new universe and your access to that power is supremely limited when you are in the station. For Rogue, this means he barely has access to his Quirk at .8% when in the station and no Quirk at all when in any universe that isn’t his own or isn’t in his world’s multiverse.</p><p>So, with him facing off against a Thing that he isn’t trained to fight against, his only option is to hide and hope he can escape before it gets its claws on him.</p><p>“Summon me back,” he furiously texts to the Void Chat, “Summon me back! This isn’t a Thing you can interview much less fight against!” He sends it, glad that the communicator was a silent type that didn’t make noise when you’re typing or getting or sending a message.</p><p>The thing that he can’t actually see, his eyes keep dragging away or watching one part of it, its shadow so large it fills the view of the attic, appears right below the attic. Somehow, Rogue feels it knows exactly where he is and is only playing with its food. He shifts back anyways.</p><p>He glances at his communicator to see there’s a response of only a thumbs up from the Void and he barely has time to roll his eyes before he suddenly finds himself falling –</p><p> </p><p>Right onto the Universe Room’s floor of the Void Station.</p><p>Rogue groans as he rolls over and just lays there. Waiting for his adrenaline to calm down. Cielo’s mask pops up into his sight, cloak draping over his body, partially covering him.</p><p>“It certainly took a liking to you, didn’t it?” Chaos Bringer asks from farther away, amusement dripping from his voice. Rogue raises up one middle finger, then lets it drop, in response.</p><p>“You okay?” Cielo inquires. A standard question, asked after every investigation return. Rogue sighs and accepts the hand reached out to him, pulling him up.</p><p>He pushes himself off and nods his head. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Standard response because saying ‘I’m okay’ is not a respected or accepted response here after an investigation.</p><p>Cielo was about to respond when the Universe Room suddenly brightened. Rogue’s Void bracelet lights up.</p><p>“Oh, looks like you’re being woken up?” Intern Maverick frowns. “Or, somethings happened and this might be your last time here…”</p><p>“I… hope it’s just you being woken up,” Cielo looks at the intern and turns back to Rogue, panicked. Rogue puffs out a breath.</p><p>“It might be an attack. No matter what this call back is, I have to go. They’d think it suspicious or panic in discovering that I won’t wake up,” Rogue says. He quickly takes off his cloak and hands it to Cielo, everybody either turns away or leaves the room. He takes off his mask and guides Cielo’s hand to grab it. Cielo leaves the room, as Rogue twists his bracelet.</p><p>His clothes turn into his night clothes as Midoriya Izuku. He steps up to the center platform and lets it take him to his universe.</p><p> </p><p>Having been shaken awake, Midoriya Izuku jolts awake, forgetting his dream as soon as he’s up.</p><p>He wakes to see his entire class looking at him, worried. Even his teacher, who loved his sleep when he can get it, is there, looking at him worried.</p><p>He looks around, confused. “What – what’s going on?” They look relived, seeing he’s awake.</p><p>“You’re in the school infirmary, Deku,” Uraraka speaks up.</p><p>“Eh?” He sees this to be true. “What – why am I in the infirmary?”</p><p>Aoyama takes up the explanation, “Mon ami, I was on my way back to my room at around midnight about 3 days ago –”</p><p>“Eh? 3 days ago?”</p><p>“When I heard a strange noise coming from your room. I, of course, already high-strung from the last Villain attack, investigated. I go in, see some kind of shadow thing hovering over you. Freak out. And scream for the others while shining my wonderful laser to get the shadow thing away from you, like a true friend. The shadow figure moves to the wall, hissing at me, as I run towards you. I was surprised you had not woken up by that noise as the others enter, running into your room. I try and shake you awake, you don’t wake up, I see you seem to be terrified of something – possibly having a nightmare. I try to wake you up, doesn’t work. Get everybody else involved and you don’t wake up. By this point, we’re still freaking out and the shadow thing is still there. So, while we’re freaking out and trying to understand why you won’t wake up, the shadow figure crawls back down and once again curls itself around you like a giant cat. Leading to us ending up in a screaming match with the thing, trying to get it off of you, because to us, it looked like it was hurting you and causing this inability to wake up. Aizawa-sensei, Recovery Girl-sensei, Mic-sensei, and Toshinori-sensei enters the room then while we’re having this screaming match. Mic shuts us up with a scream, which you still don’t wake up to.” Aoyama pauses and Tokoyami picks up from there.</p><p>“It was around this time I speak up and point out that the shadow creature actually seemed to calm you down, the nightmare or whatever you were experiencing didn’t seem so bad when the shadow creature was there. So, once this was realized, Aizawa-sensei tried to wake you up via his Quirk, us thinking maybe it was a Quirk keeping you asleep.” <br/>“That theory was quickly shot down,” Jirou crosses her arms.</p><p>“By this point, we were really, really scared. Even Bakubro looked terrified, though not as much as the rest of us,” Kirishima points in. “He mentioned something about you being both a light and a heavy sleeper. That when you were kids, there were times where every little sound woke you up and times where not even a nuclear bomb going off right in your house woke you up from sleep. We called your mom as Recovery Girl was taking you to the infirmary with the shadow thing curled up like a kitten on top of your chest. She confirmed everything Bakugou had said, but mentioned that this coma-like sleeping you were doing had only started up around when you were 10. She even admitted to fearing at some point waking up only to find you in such a deep sleep that you were, for all intents and purposes, comatose.”</p><p>Iida finishes the re-telling, “She told us to wait a week. That, though the signs point to a coma now, to wait a week before confirming comatose state, because this may just be one of your deep, comalike sleep which lasts a long time. She mentioned it happens once a year, and she never talked about it with you because you always came out of those sleeps looking happy and relieved or bright-eyed. We were hesitant at first, especially Recovery Girl, but agreed. And so, 3 days later, you woke up, or rather, jolted up.”</p><p>Momo hands him a glass of water, which he thanks her for, and helps him take a sip.</p><p>“The shadow figure also disappeared the moment you showed signs of waking up,” Sero adds, “Which was just weird.”</p><p>Izuku tilts his head but isn’t able to respond because RG soon buds in and gets to work on testing him.</p><p>Izuku considers it strange, the events his friends have just described. Rogue is sulking in his corner over being separated from his lover because Time caught up with the Void’s Time Clock temporarily in response to his body being caught while he’s working. One For All just purrs happily underneath his skin at finally being able to interact with and feel its user again. <br/>It despises the Void for its damn suppression rules and program. It hates the feeling of not being able to sense its user even though it’s in the same place as always, with its user. But One For All for now will have to deal with it if it wishes to stay with its user, for the Void will not be letting its Podcast Host go any time soon.</p><p>The class and teachers are just glad to have him back, though they silently dread next year’s coma-like sleep.</p><p>Cielo sits and waits for their lover until he can return again. The Interns take over until then.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memory of a Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't go into detail but it does have a "sex scene". It is implied with one or two paragraphs going into detail. I literally wrote this within a few hours and didn't really bother to edit it. If you haven't noticed, I don't like writing sex scenes; hell, I don't like watching or even reading the stuff . Even if it's with my OTP. So, sorry to those of you who wanted an actual sex scene. I had the scene in my head and then my brain just shut down once it realized it actually had to write the scene. I tried. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsuna is desperately speeding over the forest, a child latched to his back via a cloth. He twists around some tall trees, scanning over the ground floor every now and again.</p><p>He can still feel the scorching heat of the fires burning the village a mile behind him.</p><p>Finally, he finds a safe area to land, one of his Guardians, with several others, waving frantically to him to catch his attention. He twists a landing carefully, landing lightly on his feet and runs quickly to the others. He unties the cloth and gently transfers the child over to one of the former villagers who had run up to him with his Guardians.</p><p>“This one is the last one I could find without notifying any enemies of my presence,” he grimly explains while he hands the child over. The villager nods gratefully, “Thank you, Decimo,” and runs over to where the makeshift medic truck has been temporarily parked. The child is still unconscious. Tsuna watches them go, hair covering their expression.</p><p>“Tsuna,” Takeshi speaks up, smile lost. The rest of the Guardians form a loose barrier around Tsuna and the rest of the world, looking at him. The 18-year-old vigilante/mafia boss turns to look at them.</p><p>A dazed and sorrowful gaze looks upon them, “How did this happen?” he questions, shoulders drooping with a heavy burden. They turn to look out to where the fire was.</p><p>Hayato is the one who speaks up, “I don’t know, Jyuudaime. I don’t know.”</p><p>Chrome glances to where the remaining villagers stand idly, waiting and wondering what they are going to do now. She swallows and steps towards them, “We – we should get going, Bossu. These people still need our help.” Tsuna blinks a few times, the dazed, unsure look getting replaced by Tsuna’s determined, ready-to-help face.</p><p>All of them are tired, dirty, but tense, waiting for a battle to happen, even as they silently walk back to the transportation buses, cars, and trucks and start to direct people once more.</p><p>Tsuna sits in the front of the bus, helping Takeshi give direction to the designated bus driver on where to go through the back road they’ve taken.</p><p><em>I do a good thing and consequences happen, I do a bad thing and consequences happen. I do anything, neither good nor bad, and consequences happen. Will there ever be a day where I can love freely and no consequence regarding my people or my home happens?</em> His heart twists painfully. His soul reaches for comfort and finds no hand reaching back – oh, his Guardians answer the request for comfort sure and he basks and leans back in relief in their hold. But there is nobody where there should be somebody and his Flames keep reaching for that somebody who is not here.</p><p>Tsuna ignores the glances he can feel burning holes into his brain from his Guardians and tries to get his soul to stop reaching for something that doesn’t exist.</p><p> </p><p>18-year-old Izuku climbs up the false mountain, climbing higher and higher, trying desperately to quiet the part of his heart telling him that someone is missing, that there is nothing where there should be something and it <em>hurts</em> and <em>we need to go </em>there<em>, go home!</em> He grips a jutting out rock and lifts himself up to the next one, shaking his head. <em>Stop, everybody is where they should be. Let me concentrate already,</em> he firmly tells his heart.</p><p>When he reaches the top where there is a flat area he can rest on, he drops to the floor. Lays there, looking up at the ceiling, breathing in and out. Mind purposefully blank.</p><p>He has been climbing up and down the mountain for hours by now.</p><p><em>He’s hurting, he’s hurting, he’s hurting</em>, his soul weeps. <em>We can’t help him.</em></p><p>Izuku closes his eyes to the tears dropping to the floor. <em>I don’t know who you’re talking about.</em></p><p> </p><p>The Void sighs at the cries of its stubborn Radio Hosts and throws another dart at the Chaos Board. It lands on ‘release the memories.’</p><p>The Void straightens in its seat and grins upon realizing all the chaotic potential brought on by such an idea. Especially considering who exactly Intern Maverick and Chaos actually are.</p><p>It snaps its fingers.</p><p> </p><p>High schooler Nana Shimura’s head snaps up, sucking in a breath. Hand dropping the vase she had been holding. She stumbles back and shakes her head, gripping it. “Nana? You alright?” One of her classmates concernedly asks her after knocking out the opponent she was supposed to have knocked out. “Yeah. Yeah. Actually, I’m better than ever,” Intern Maverick/Nana Shimura looks up, an unholy glint lighting her eyes as they-she grins widely. The Villains still awake within her vicinity all shudder in sudden terror.</p><p> </p><p>Kyoko stumbles back upon the onslaught of memories that had suddenly slammed into her. She grips her head for a moment, then the pain succeeds and her memories slot back into place. Intern Rabbit laughs in the ridiculousness of getting her memories back <em>now</em> of all days. Kyoko goes right back to viciously tearing into her opponent’s debate argument, now with the memories of Intern Rabbit and her multitudes of circling debates with Management by her side.</p><p> </p><p>Haytham Kenway blinks, stopping short in his walk around Queen Anne’s Square behind his mother. He flinches at the pain that had suddenly spiked then disappears, gripping his head. Then laughs in disbelief once the memories click into place. “Haytham? Are you okay?” His mother, stopping a few feet away from him and looking at him concernedly, walks closer to him. Intern Peacock looks up and shakes his head, “Ii – No, mother. I’m okay, just got a sudden shiver. I think I’m gonna go back inside for the day though.” The moment he’s safely inside his room, he grabs that old pot he had borrowed for a make-believe game a few months back and screams into it. “That damn Void!” he silently whisper-rages. “Peacock? Really?” The 8-year-old sucks in a breath and calms down to the best of his ability. Then he remembers the discovery he had made in his own universe while investigating a case as Intern Peacock that he hadn’t remembered once he got off of work, and screams again into the pot. Haytham silently begins to plot how to trick Birch and all the other Templars into exposing themselves without triggering the Event into happening earlier, all the while figuring out how to make sure they never get their hands on Haytham himself or any of his family.</p><p> </p><p>9-year-old Anakin Skywalker was just minding his business, explaining his droid project to his mom when the unwelcomed onslaught of memories dropped into his mind causing him to collapse in pain. Freaking his mother out. Intern Chaos woke up to his mother hovering over him and carefully providing water to him while frantically and carefully checking to make sure it wasn’t the chip activating in a different way than it was programmed. It took him hours to reassure her it wasn’t the chip, they even discreetly checked with Watto to see if he had accidently or purposefully changed the settings on his chip during their worktime, to reassure her; it took a few more hours to reassure her that he was okay. All the while, Intern Chaos/Anakin Skywalker plotted out how to prank a shadow entity to pay for freaking out his mother like that.</p><p> </p><p>Intern Lie was already asleep when the onslaught happened. So, they just snapped awake and bumped their head against the bunk bed above them once the memories registered. Yagi Nori groaned and rubbed their head as they questioned the Void’s mind. <em>I’m in the middle of a resistance, you motherfucker!</em> They silently cuss. The Void does not respond. <em>If those fuckers catch me and find out about the station and how to get there, it’s your fault. They’ve got more mind readers on their side and that motherfucker who can take powers willy-nilly! But no, you can’t skip me in the memory-return can you?! FUCK!</em> Intern Lie/Yagi Nori rolls out of bed to get coffee and punch their frustration out on a training dummy, whisper-cursing to the high heavens the whole way.</p><p> </p><p>Reborn looks up at the sky once the memories click into place and smirks. His version of Tsuna runs for the high hills. Chaos Bringer/Reborn cackles as he is leisurely follows.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku silently screams as the memories crash into his brain. Tears fall like a river to the floor as the memories painfully click into place. Rogue/Izuku reaches painfully to the sky with his mangled, scarred hand. “Cielo,” he whispers, yearning for his partner’s comforting presence.</p><p> </p><p>Tsuna collapses to the side, asleep. “SAWADA/TSUNA/JYUUDAIME/BOSSU!” His Guardians who are on the bus with him scream in panic. A few hours later, Cielo opens his eyes to the ceiling of his bedroom in one of Vongola’s many, many safe houses. He reaches a hand up to the ceiling. “Rogue,” Cielo/Tsuna whispers, yearning for his partner’s analyzing rambles and comforting hand.</p><p>He goes to sleep.</p><p>Izuku/Rogue goes to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Izuku and Tsuna wake up as themselves in a field of wildflowers and grass. Nobody else was there, it was just the two of them. “Rogue?” Cielo whispers desperately.</p><p>Tears fill his eyes and he shakily smiles, “Cielo.”</p><p>They run to each other and hug, clutching each other. Themselves, outside of work, and not their personas for the first time since they met all those years before. They collapse to the floor, still holding each other and roll around, laughing happily.</p><p>Tsuna slams Izuku to the ground, catching his hands to either side of him. They smile at each other, breathing slightly raised.</p><p>“Tsuna,” the vigilante/mafia boss greets.</p><p>“Izuku,” the hero returns. But in that field, in each other’s arms again, those labels were lost to them and held no meaning in that space.</p><p>Tsuna releases Izuku’s hands, to which he wraps them around his shoulders. They kiss. It is soft, shy, exploring. It was just a kiss, but it meant so much more to those two universe-separated lovers.</p><p>Same to the hands that now explored each other’s bodies and removed clothing. The hands that clutch each other, hold each other.</p><p>They were one in this place, they separate in this place. Warm together, cold apart.</p><p>Izuku sighs, trembling as Tsuna kisses his neck and gently moves up and down. He kisses his jaw and neck. Tsuna groans, Izuku throws his head back in pleasure; they both gasp as Tsuna hits his prostate again and again. The young hero desperately clutches and scratches at Tsuna, crying, while Tsuna whispers quiet platitudes and sings quiet praises for Izuku. Gently rubbing his cock. They kiss again as Tsuna sits them up, Izuku easily moving and adjusting to the change.</p><p>Pleasure rang through both of their bodies, their souls singing in joy over their union.</p><p>In the end, it was a choice both would have gladly made again and again, to fall asleep and not wake up for days if it meant seeing each other and holding each other, feeling each other whatever that translated to for each other that night. Knowing each other’s existence and each other’s secrets, their worries and struggles and joys is a secret both would take to the grave happily. They were whole separate, sure, but they were soulmates certainly for them to click and move so seamlessly. Even when they were just getting to know each other as Rogue and Cielo, they played easily as if they had known each other their whole lives. It was something Chaos Bringer, Intern Maverick, and Intern Lie had commented on for years.</p><p>Was it any wonder that Izuku opened up for Tsuna so easily? That Tsuna was quickly able to find his pleasure spot and provide such comfort for Izuku that he never once felt pain or felt like he was being used? Both would scoff and flinch away from anyone who dared to suggest that either was being used for their work (they had known each other long before heroes and the Mafia).</p><p>Izuku cries in happiness, sensing and feeling every emotion Tsuna had for him. He treats the young student like a celestial being treated their celestial lover.</p><p>Tsuna smiles and cries in happiness, feeling every emotion Izuku felt for him. He treats the traumatized boss like a spouse welcoming a soldier home, he felt like the home everybody else had always described Tsuna to be.</p><p>They laid blissfully upon the flowers and grass, in the aftermath; hidden from eyes in this dreamscape. They held each other closely, foreheads touching and hands clutching each other.</p><p><em>I love you.</em> This was a sentence their souls spoke when they were intertwined, this was a sentence they now spoke again to each other in whispered smiles and holding hands.</p><p>It was a language easily understood between these two lovers even without their running hugs, even without their kisses or sex, even without the little dates snatched in these strange dreamscapes, even without those little glances, stolen kisses, and jokes and banter thrown between each other every work round.</p><p>You reader managed to sneak a glance at these actions and words within this story. But this part of their tale was never meant to be detailed. You got a glimpse and that is all you need. You know what they did and that is all you need.</p><p>This is their secret to hold and keep, details be damned.</p><p>Let your imagination fill in the gaps but I can tell you it was gentle and sweet.</p><p>And though you didn’t hear the question be asked, consent was given; like the action itself, you the reader don’t need to hear or see it be done. Though the sex and their dates and their love may be felt and done in a dreamscape, it is still a private act not meant to be broadcasted across the seven universes like it’s a radio show.</p><p>Love is love, whether you see the action or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I'm going to continue this or leave it as a one shot.<br/>So, I'm going to leave it alone for a few days and see what the response is before I get started on the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>